Third Times the Charm
by Tomboy15103
Summary: Meg and Nico are back for another year at Hogwarts. This story threatens to be longer than it's preceeders. This year may be even more eventful than the last! Who knows? I do and I'm not telling! Rated T for mild Greek swearing
1. Chapter 1

Third Times the Charm

In which Meg continues her story in third person limited POV

I was at my grandmother's or Oma's (German for grandmother) house when I finished tSTA and I had forgotten HP book three and the DVD at home so I couldn't start this one yet and had to wait three days to grab tPoA prisoner of Azkaban

In the meantime I became addicted to pocket planes and have found the will to write!

I want to thank everyone who has read even three chapters of my stories because after that your usually hooked. And you know I'm right.

It makes me happy that you've put up with the wait. Thank you reader.

Disclaimer time! I still haven't procured the rights to either series.

* * *

Meg watched with growing amusement as Nico rushed to finish his summer homework. She had finished her's by enchanting a ballpoint pen to write as she spoke. She had finished her homework within the first week of summer.

He was on a history of magic essay on witch burnings and how they were pointless.

Meg's mind wandered to if Harry was going to send her a letter. She had sent him a whole two boxes of poptarts because of of Dudley's diet. Dudley just couldn't fit the school knickers anymore. Thus a diet.

Meg and Nico had read the letter to the whole camp and Percy had been laughing his socks off. Even Annabeth was laughing. Drew even called Dudley the fattest Hippopotamus in the world.

"Finally done!" Nico exclaimed putting the papers in a folder and packed it away in his school trunk. As he stood up and owl started to attack him.

The owl in question had a copy of The Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. Meg rushed to the Athena cabin and grabbed a brown haired hispanic boy. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed an important detail.

She hadn't grabbed a son of Athena.

* * *

The daughter of Hecate dragged the boy all the way back to the Angry Owl attacking her best friend.

Angry Owl was pecking Nico's head repeatedly. Animals in general didn't like Nico because he reeked of death. Eagles went out of their way to attack children of Hades near their homes.

"Please help!" she almost shouted at the boy.

The Hispanic boy walked calmly forward and called out. "Hey! Mr. Owl stop attacking this cute girl's friend!"

Only then did Meg notice that the boy she grabbed was none other than Leo Valdes, Son of Hephestus, Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Not a Son of Athena.

Wait did he just call her cute? Meg felt her face get warm. She also felt a little honored. Leo was hitting on her that meant she was way out of his league. She guessed that protecting a british boy for two years against all odds did that.

The owl stopped attacking Nico and calmly gave Meg the paper. Meg aced five Knuts in the little bag on its leg and it flew off.

Nico, now sporting several new cuts, and Leo walked over. Nico peered over her shoulder at the headline. Meg and Nico only got that a mass murderer was loose and after Harry.

Κατάρες!

(Remember this will always mean curses!)

Now she and Nico had to juggle schoolwork, patroling, protecting Harry, and tracking a murderer.

"But Sirius Black never killed Muggles. Only Deatheaters." Nico said.

Okay so scratch the murderer bit.

Meg turned to Nico. "Did Lord Hades give you a mini quest like first year?"

Nico nodded and responded with a smile. "Survive and don't go insane like most of my siblings."

It was common knoll age that most of Nico's half-siblings were crazy. Hitler, Stalin, other dictators and nut jobs. The exceptions being Bianca and Nico. Bianca was dead and Nico could still go insane.

But Meg doubted that he was crazy. Nico was pretty down to earth.

"So when do you go back to school Meg?"

Oh yeah she had forgotten about Leo. Oops. She turned to face him. "We're leavingAugust 31to get supplies and then we're getting on the train on the first of September." she responded.

"Isn't today the 31st?" Leo asked. Meg panicked and pulled out her iPod.

August 31.

Σκατά!

Shit!

"Nico pack now! We've to go now!" Meg shouted as she ran into her cabin. Nico ran into his. Meg packed everything she needed. Casual clothes, cloak, hat, quills, parchment, shoes, cladron, potion ingrediants.

She pet Luna and walked out of camp after Nico. Nico grabbed her and shadow traveled to a dark alleyway near the Leaky Caldron. Nico got two rooms while Meg went And got new potion ingredients and robes for herself.

She got ice cream as Nico exited the robes shop. He had grown about two inches.

After that Meg and Nico went to the book shop and the first thing they saw was a huge cage with books trying to eat each other. A placard said, heT nMotsre oBok fo snotreMs. It was on the book list so They asked the shopkeeper if it came in Greek. The shop keeper had learned quickly that they spoke English and read Greek and had found two copies of everything in the Mediterranean language.

Meg caught Hermione giving strange looks. Meg knew that Hermione was suspicious of them and was researching American Pureblood families and Meg had a sinking feeling that Hermione knew she wasn't Pureblood.

Hermione was too smart for her own good.

As Meg browsed the Greek section she saw a book labeled 'A Unique Study of Halflings' Meg snatched up the book and flipped through the pages. Hermione was taking Ancient Ruins this year. No doubt they were learning how to read Greek.

And Demigods counted as 'Halflings'. She landed on a page Godling'.

The Hades?'

She read enough to know it wasn't a Demigod and flipped further. She found the page she was looking for.

"Demigods are extremely dangerous. Not a single demigod would let me interview them. They claimed I was an 'Unkindly One in disguise' and either attacked or fled. If provoked a Demigod will attack. Demigods do not seem to be aware of wizards. The smartest of actions is to Disapperate and escape.'

Meg checked the author.

Lovegood. He was pretty smart. But some of the things he wrote about were so strange Hecate refused to answer if you asked if they were real.

Nico came jogging over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Harry and his friends are going to the inn. Let's head in, we have everything we need." Meg and Nico then turned in for the day.

At dinner Mr. Weasley offered Nico and Meg a ride in a Ministry provided car. They both agreed, not wanting to repeat what happened with the flying car fiasco.

The ride was pretty much uneventful besides meeting Hermione's cat and getting an earful about why that cat was a menace from Ron.

As soon as the train left station Meg and Nico changed into their new robes.

Creepy.

Meg sat herself down next to a sleeping professor who had to be the new DADA teacher.

His luggage probably had his name on it but Meg couldn't read it.

The Gryffendors started up a conversation on Harry's now spinning Sneakoscope.

Meg engrossed herself on her new light reading book. The book on Haflings that she had seen at the book store. She was reading an interesting article on Halfgiants like Hagrid. Giants generally lived in the mountains of France in dwindling numbers.

They where now making a fuse about a trip to Hogsmeade. Now that Meg thought about it she and Nico wouldn't be going either. Meg's dad was dead and Nico's mom was dead.

Meg's dad had been hit by a car, while getting Meg to camp, and Zeus killed Nico's mom, about 70 years ago.

Ergo- no go to Hogsmeade.

"Well me and Meg aren't going either so you won't be alone." said Nico.

Meg continued her book as the topic meandered to Prof. Lupin sitting beside her.

A couple paragraphs later Malfoy and his goons walked in. Meg saved her place and closed the book.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, and pointed at Lupin.

"That's our new teacher so back off, Malfoy." said Harry. Or that was the gist of it anyways.

Malfoy obviously didn't want to lose house points before he even started the year, and left.

A short while later a screeching sound filled the air and the train stopped. The sudden chill now lingering in the air pulled Meg from the depths of her book.

Ron was watching frost climb up the windows. "We surely can't have arrived yet."

No shit Sherlock.

Something was on the train with them. She was sure of it. Looking over at Nico mix of fear and slight recognition. Leaning closer she whispered, "What is it?".

"Θεριστές ψυχής. Soul Reapers. Their hard to keep on target so we barely use them. They rip the souls out of victims who escape but they left and went after live prey instead. There are only about 5 in the Underworld." he whispered terror leaking through his calm demeanor.

The light went out and the doors of the compartment opened. It was just Neville.

"Hey Neville." said Nico.

Not even a minute later Ginny came in. By now the compartment was in chaos. People stepping on each others robes.

Someone had even tried to sit on her.

A hoarse voice broke through the chaos quieting everyone.

"Quiet." the voice ordered. It had to be Lupin's as he had been asleep.

Meg felt Nico shiver beside her. She instantly began to panic. A son of Hades was afraid! They were all going to die!

Nico leaned over to her. "They feed on sadness and emotional chaos." he explained further.

Oh.

That explains it.

Demigods have sadness by the butt load and emotional chaos is a very common thing at camp.

The door opened again and a skeletal hand wandered into the compartment. It was followed by a floating black cloaked... ... Thing!

Nico grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

As if sensing something the Θεριστές ψυχής withdrew its hand. Meg felt terror gnawing at her very being.

And felt like the world would never be happy again.

Other Θεριστές ψυχής were approaching the compartment door as if interested.

They all let out a long rattling breath as if to suck in all of the available air.

Meg felt like she was drowning in the sheer cold she felt something try to haul Nico away She pulled him back onto the seat with her remaining strength and the cold enveloped her her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a sound like water rushing past her head, she was being dragged down into the darkness.

In the distance she heard her father's voice calling, "Watch out!". It was quickly followed by the screech of car brakes. She tried to get help but couldn't move. A thick white fog was swirling inside of her-

"Meg wake up, Meg!"

She woke up when she smelled a piece of chocolate in front of her face.

It was Ron.

She ate the chocolate and felt warmth spread through her.

The floor was shaking again. The train was moving again. Good.

"Hows Nico?" she asked.

"Wake up boy. Snap out of it." Lupin said. She looked over and saw Nico on the ground twitching. The floor beneath him was rotting as death and decay rolled off of him. His eyes were rolled up in the back of his head. He was whimpering in fear.

She lunged to Nico trunk and fished inside. Pulling out what she needed she rushed to Nico's side.

If yummy chocolate was what woke her up...

She pulled out a McDonald french fri and waved it under his nose. He seemed to calm down a bit. She kept waving it in front of him as he calmed down and slowly woke up,

As soon as he was up he was rewarded with the delicious, greasy, comfort food.

* * *

How's that? It was pretty long right?

Great way to kick start the year!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	2. Q A

In which Meg explains

Okay Nico was extremely out of character. It kind of reminded me that he is still a kid. I'm actually a year older than him today! Happy Birthday to me!~ getting over that, First day of high school was good, the second was horrible the third was hectic. I got after school detention for being a minute and a half late for algebra! 15 minutes for being 1 1/2 minutes lard to class! I had to grab my stimulus!

I want to thank you for looking over that little OOCness enough to read this thanks!

Oh and to my guest viewer thank you for your flame it is my first flame ever! Yay! I finally get to use this baby! * Uses flame to roast marshmallows and write more long chapters. *

I own nothing! Barely even the plot!

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Hogsmeade but when they got there Nico had already wolfed down his McDonalds.

Harry and Ron had looked a bit disgusted about the speed of which Nico was eating, Meg on the other hand was egging him on.

"Go! Go! Go!"she shouted, determined to forget what just happened.

And food was a fabulous distraction.

Meg was eating a chocolate frog from the trolley. They were delicious! You just had to get passed the legs and the frog-shape.

She carefully brought her mind back over to the Θεριστές ψυχής. She had see a lot of scary things in her long 13 years of life but the Θεριστές ψυχής took the cake. They beat the Suitors in Amnesia: Justine by a long shot.

A really long shot.

The train came to a complete stop as Nico ate the last fry. McDonalds was certainly his chocolate.

From Hogsmeade they walked to a small path full of carriages pulled by skeletal horses complete with translucent wings. Threastels.

They looked pretty laid-back until they saw Nico. As soon as they saw him they got to their horsey knees and bowed. Creatures of death and the Son of The Underworld. Great pair.

Harry was gaping in amassment at the creature while Ron seemed totally oblivious to the mythical death omens. Even though he was terrified of omens in general.

There were tons of omens, the bad ones just so happen to be easier to see and read than goods. Meh felt lucky that she wasn't a daughter of Apollo. Seeing omens everywhere had to be scary.

After some teasing from Malfoy ands few Θεριστές ψυχής later, the group arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were pulled out of the group by Professor Catwoman. Harry said her real name but Meg had chosen to ignore it in favor of the feast.

Meg ended up ignoring most of Dumbledore's speech , it included the Θεριστές ψυχής being sent by the Ministry or something, in order to think over here lay out of the school year.

First, go to class. Nothing happens in Hogwarts early in the school year. Things only get interesting out of the first month.

Watch the teachers. She did NOT want a repeat of the previous years. A madman and a fraud, what's next, a Werewolf? Werewolves followed that Lichen guy, right? Last anyone had heard Thalia and The Hunters were searching them out.

Meg snapped out of her thoughts when the food appeared on the table. Harry reached over to a plate of food in front of Meg.

Oh! Harry's back! She hadn't even noticed!

She quickly gleaned that Hagrid had been the one to give out the Monster book of Monsters. Should have figured, only Hagrid would give them a book that bites.

Meg lit the tip of her wand aflame and muttered a few sacred prayers and them proceeded to throw the best of everything she ate into it.

After two years everyone was used to having Megan lite her wand tip and burn food. It happened every day, at every meal, and with Nico, who also sacrificed to the gods as often as he could.

After dinner Harry and his friends congratulated Hagrid for earning his new post.

Oh yes. A half-giant who thought that dragons make good pets in wood huts was teaching them.

They'd probably end up burning down the school.

Meg and Nico parted ways as the houses left the great hall. A boy, recently placed in Slytherin, had the nerve to ask what only Colin Creevey had the nerve to ask, "Why do you sit with at the Gryffendor table if your Slytherin? I mean, Slytherins and Gryffendors don't get along." he asked.

Malfoy scoffed and answered for her. "Because Nico di Angelo's her boy-ooff!" he never got to finish his sentence because Meg had punched him in the stomach.

She turned to the boy smiled and answered, "Because if someone was rude to your best friend you'd punch the bully and sit with them. Just imagine, two years ago I I wanted to sit next to my friend Nico, he's in Gyffendor, and Malfoy called me out on it, so, I beat him up. Just like I did now, except I used my wand."

The kid gulped and ran off to join the other first years. A girl came up to her this time.

"Why do you burn your food?" she asked. Meg simply looked at the girl. "It's part of my religion kid, get over it."

Meg turned to walk away but the girl followed her. "And what religion is that?" the first year asked. Meg shot the kid a cold glare. "My religion." she responded colder than her eyes.

The girl scrammed back to her friends and began pointing at Meg and whispering. A second year walked over whispered something else and walked away. The eleven year olds were now whispering all together. Meg caught 'Mad Meg'.

Meg shook her head.

Everybody's a critic nowadays.

The prefect announced the password. (lutum sanguis: Latin for 'mud blood') and everyone went to bed. Meg lay down staring at the ceiling of her shared room. She was thinking about how the year could possibly go wrong.

Eventually she went to bed too. She had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

This is a short chapter I know. But I couldn't keep you readers waiting. I guess it's a filler for the real plot. Sorry!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	3. School's in

In which Meg goes to class

Meg's schedule for you awesome readers.

When Harry has _. Meg has:

Potions- Potions

Transfiguration- charms

Herbology- DADA

Charms- Transfiguration

DADA- Divination

Care of magical creatures- care if magical creatures

Divination- has become Herbology

I di hope I got that right I haven't written the actual schedule yet and i'm too lazy to cross reference my work. So this is what I will follow for the rest of the books. Okay?

Okay.

I still own nothing. Even after all this time. Sad face (TT^TT)

Any ways! Let's go!

* * *

Meg woke up and walked to breakfast. Already used to the odd stares the first years gave her she sat between Nico and Harry.

The Transfigurations teacher gave Harry and friends their schedules and Snape handed Meg hers. Meg glanced at her schedule, only half aware of what she was reading.

Herbology.

Great prof Sprout. Awesome.

They separated at the door of the hall to get to class. Meg handed Nico her magical map of the school so he wouldn't get list to his first class. He thanked her and practically ran up the stairs.

She ran to class barely avoiding being called out by Filch. They were planting Wolfsbane for the Potions Master, Snape. Meg's Wolfsbane was growing at an alarming rate she had to manipulate the Mist to convince the class that she had poked the plant with her wand.

The Mist was great.

The class ended soon enough for the ADHD diagnosed girl. She checked her schedule again.

Charms.

Easy enough.

She walked through the halls and stopped before a pair of confused Slytherin first years. They were obviously lost. Meg walked over to them and smiled.

"Where do need to go?" she asked. The pair gulped and Meg realized that these were the two who had questioned her.

"Uh um Defense against the dark arts, actually." said the boy nervously.

"Oh it's upstairs on the second floor. Third door on the right. Tell me what the teach is like. He sounded cool on the train." Meg answered.

The kids smiled and ran off to class. Meg smiled a small smile and walked to Charms.

They made pillows fly across the room and Meg was the champion pillow-flinger as she had 22 point in hitting Malfoy 'accidentally'. He had looked at her with his My-Father-Will-Hear-About-This face and turned up his nose. A comical expression because he had feathers stuck in his hair and a feather-tach.

Oh!

My!

Gods!

Malfoy had pulled his hair back again and some feathers on his head we're sticking straight up.

He looked like an angery chicken!

Meg had lost 10 points for laughing and interrupting Flitwick's speech.

But it was worth every point.

Just to bring Malfoy down a notch.

Later Meg met up with Nico again and headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone was heading towards the Forbidden Forest towards a Paddock by the edge.

They ran over when they saw that Hagrid was about to start the lesson. He had Hippogriffs following him.

The duo sat on the paddock fence.

Each one was beautiful. But only one was a gorgeous silver color. Hagrid introduced him as Buckbeak. A not so pretty name for a gorgeous Hippogriff.

They were apparently going to greet them and treat them with respect and bow and stuff. Meg already knew what to do with Hippogriffs Nico on the other hand was battling his short attention span try and learn.

Meg and Nico discovered that to open the Monster Book of Monsters you had to stroke the spine. To bad for Nico, he had killed it with his death aura.

And Then Hagrid asked the question.

"Well, who wants to go first?"

Everyone took a step back but Harry. And Meg and Nico, they were sitting on a fence.

Meg and Nico were ignored for the moment and Harry approached Buckbeak with a fish, bowed and -

It bowed back. He fed it the fish and got to ride it too.

After he landed everyone wanted to try too. Nico's kept shying away from him. Meg had a gut feeling that if Percy was there he'd tell them the obvious. They thought he smelled like death, and feared it.

Ergo they feared Nico.

The happy-ish scene ended when Draco insulted Buckbeak. Buckbeak attacked him and injured him.

Meg was forced to help Panda take him to the Hospital Wing with him shouting and complaining about how he was going to get Hagrid fired and Buckbeak killed.

All the while Meg was thinking.

Poor Buckbeak.

* * *

Wolfsbane is a plant sacred to Hecate. So it grows fast for Meg.

And yes Panda is Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Aka Parka Pasta Padme etc.

Review fav follow I don't care just spread the love! It was lack of reviews that led to the wait! So review for the next chapter! Motivate me to get of my ass and read HPPoA!

And yes I am now making use of my rated T!

Review! Fav! Follow! Love!


	4. Nothing to fear

Nothing to fear but angry/awkward male friends.

In which Meg faces her worst fear.

That's right I got off my lazy asss and read a chapter or two of HPtPoA and was even nice enough to write a new chapter for this fic which people seem to love. Most of my reviews and follows come from my HP/PJtO stories.

I still own nothing! Did I already say the final disclaimer in this fic or body and Soul?

*shrugs* Eh. Whatever.

Read my stories check out my profile fav follow review!

ATTENTION: I am willing to accept Demigod Hogwartians or just regular wizards that will make random cameos for this a future fics. OCs are what this fic was made with.

And love! I think I have actually bent the story line so that the main pairings are coming very soon and are making obvious appearances. Tell me if you want NicoxOC

* * *

Potions came and they were making a Shrinking Solution. Meg followed her average ritual and translated the instructions to an anxious Nico who obviously didn't want to be booted from class that year.

Neville's potion, of course, was a total flop. Instead of acid green like Meg's potion Neville's was...

"Orange, Mr. Longbottom." and Meg zoned out glancing at Nico's now fizzing caldron filled with a moss green jello-like liquid(?) oozing inside.

"Give it a couple counter-clockwise turns and add a dash of leech powder, that should right it out." Meg told him. Nico continued to stare at his caldron intently and nodded his thanks.

Hermione helped Neville get his Solution right and 5 points where taken from Gryffendor because Hermione 'interfered'.

Meg basically ignored most of the classes after that until DADA. The teacher had yet to arrive at the class and they were waiting outside the classroom. It was at that point that she realized that she was the only Slytherin with DADA at that time.

Looking around she found she shared it with the Gryffendors and that Nico was standing next to her.

Huh.

It had taken three years.

Three. Years.

For her to realize that she was in an all Gyffendor DADA class. It had to be either a twist of Fate or her mom had fixed the schedule.

Most likely the second one.

Prof. Lupin came in in his shabby robes. Drew would have freaked about it. "As long as we learn something this year." Meg mumbled.

Learning would be the least of Meg's problems. The first being the protection of Harry Potter, a not-so-mass-murderer was apparently out for Harry's blood. It was followed by the impending Giant war that Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, and some other Roman Demigods where precipitating in at the very moment. Who knew when they would need help?

Not Meg, that's for sure.

They were led past Snape into what had to be the teacher's lounge. Snape looked just a little confused when he past Meg and said bad things about and lightly praised Meg stating clearly that, 'Ms. Thorn, on the other hand, is a very observant girl' with, 'bright future'.

For all anyone knew Meg could be dead by this time next year.

Lupin presented a boggart or something to the class. It was a shapeshifter that transformed into one's greatest fear. It was battled with laughter. Today Meg would conquer her greatest fear without being embarrassed by anyone.

Neville's became Snape and he turned Snape into a mirror of his grandmother. Vulture hat and all.

Eventually Nico's turn came and it became Nico's worst nightmare.

Meg almost laughed when it appeared. Nico feared-

Ms. Oracle. She was in all of her feathered, and bi-speckled glory reciting a prophesy about war and death and the end of humanity. A green smoke engulfed her like she was the Oracle of Delphi and Nico turned her into Lady Gaga.

"Ms. Megan would you like a go?" asked Lupin. Meg stepped forward knowing exactly the scariest thing she had ever seen ever. Lady Gaga disappeared with a resonating crack and it became a familiar scowling face looking extremely angry with his sword and armor absorbing all of the surrounding light.

Boggart-Nico charged forwards at Meg she lifted her wand quickly and shouted the counter.

CRACK!

Lo and behold Boggart-Nico was now wore a sparkly white prom dress complete with white high-heels and a periwinkle corsage on his wrist.

The Boggart who was still charging tripped over the new heels and tumbled in front Harry. The Boggart cracked and became a Dementor. Lupin kept before it instead and it became a white orb the resonated a feeling of safety.

He shot it and it deflated landing before Neville and becoming Snape once more. Snape became Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes again. Neville laughed at the Boggart and it disappeared.

Lupin handed out 5 points to everyone and 10 to Neville for beating it twice. But Harry never fought the Boggart.

Meg caught up to Nico in the halls. He looked as if he wanted to die right there. It had to be the Nico-in-a-dress thing.

Meh put her hand in his shoulder and said one thing. "To be honest. I would never want to be on the team fighting yours." he smiled a little and they parted ways.

* * *

Short chappy I know but I felt the need to update now so I wrote this. I hope you like this so fav follow or review! Spread the love!


	5. Attack on the Fat Lady

Attack on the fat lady!

In which Meg is attacked.

Another day another chapter. Review if you think Meg should join the Quidditch team to save Harry from the dementors!

OCs are being accepted enter demigods/wizards to be included in class/ battle with giants!

Final disclaimer was last chapter.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was talking about the trip to Hogsmeade. And by now Malfoy was bad mouthing Nico about his Boggart. To bad Meg and Nico didn't have mortal parents anymore or they would be in Hogsmeade.

Nico quickly promised to share what he got from Ron and Hermione and suggested that they study, finish their work, and Practice spells from the older books, seeing as Meg had already mastered the ones in the lower level books.

The day ended rather quickly and Nico had to put his books back before the feist,IM Percy, and get a Happy Meal from McDonald's.

Nico is scary when not aloud to summon the dead about Demigod news. "Got to stay updated." he said as ran up the stairs.

In the Great Hall, Meg ate and laughed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the ghosts did airial maneuvers around the Great Hall. Nearly-headless Nick didactic very good reinactment of his botched beheading. He looked slightly displeased when he didn't see Nico clapping.

Where was Nico anyways?

Meg grabbed a fistful of chocolate candies from the table setting and went to find her best friend. She went straight towards the North tower to confront Nico and find out why he wasn't at the feist.

Just as Meg was walking up to the Fat Lady she heard a low growl coming from near the painting. Like a hell hound. Fear struck, Meg took the stairs three at a time down hill. A throbbing pain filled her ankle as she slipped down a step before landing soundly on the landing.

Meg broke into a run as the creature snarled behind her. She turned on her heels and stormed towards the Slytherin common room.

On the top step, Meg scratched herself on a suit of armor. Her sprained ankle twisted and she fell, head first, down another flight of stairs.

But not without citing herself on a lion shaped bust.

A sharp pain on her head and she passed out.

With out one glimpse of her attacker.

* * *

"-fect coming through!" was the first thing she heard as she slipped back into consciousness. Where was she? Who was she? It hit her like bricks a spit-second later.

She was Megan Thorn, daughter of Hecate, Hero of Olympus, etc. and she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"5 more minutes." she mumbled to... Whoever it was. She felt like Σκατά (shit) and frankly, she wanted to sleep. She was tired.

Chaos went on around her and realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep, adding that she had just been unconscious she opened her eyes. She was being carted somewhere via magical floating.

Looking down she saw that she was covered in deep scratches that she vaguely remembered a statue and suit of armor gave her. That explained somethings. Nico, Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking besides her with the teachers.

"What happened. The Fat Lady is missing and you may need stitches?" asked Prof Snape, obviously concerned about his star pupil.

"I was going to get Nico to come to the feist and I was attacked by an animal at the Fat Lady's Portrait. I ran down the stairs, sprained my ankle, cut my self in a suit of armor, slipped down some more stairs and cut my arm open on a lion statue, I think I landed head first." she answered truthfully.

Harry looked slightly surprised, Meg understood why. That had to be the most Meg had ever said in his presence. Not like Meg spoke much to begin with.

Nico, Harry and his friends weren't aloud to enter the hospital wing but Nico had snuck her some ambrosia, which she ate as soon as possible staring it was a lemon square from her mom.

It was half a lie.

Meg was stuck for all of the day after and asked repeatedly what had attacked her. The question morphed from 'what' to 'was it Serius Black?'. Meg was pretty sure Serius Black wasn't a canine. But she could be wrong.

It was probably a hell hound but everyone was sure it was Serius Black. Meg began to go along with it by saying 'maybe' and that seemed to shut them up. Meg was back in class before she knew it and because of her rather impressive demigod memory, Nico asked her for the Gryffendor password.

Apparently they hung a new portrait with a knack for making impossible passwords that no one could remember. Ever. And he liked to change them everyday. Neville had had to write down the planned passwords to get in now.

Meg was kind of glad her common room guardian was a brick wall, and that the wall didn't choose the passwords.

Meg entered her common room (Salazar) after writing down Nico's common room password for him. Malfoy was teasing (harassing) some first years when she came in.

"Leave them be, Malfoy. Your ruining the Slytherin name. We're supposed to be studying for Prof.-" she thought. What was his name again? Oh yeah! "Flitwick's test, practicing transfig, finishing Snape's Wolfsbane essay, marking your star chart, making phony death predictions and reading chapter 5 of the Monster book of Monsters." she slung her bag on a chair and sat down with her almost finished essay, she placed the last words and was finished.

Lou Ellen had taught her all about Wolfsbane in a demigodish way. Short and easy to remember.

Meg flew through the star chart too while Malfoy, seated beside her was starting his homework. As she finished reading the monster book of monsters Malfoy asked, "Do you-do you think you could- help me with my work?" he asked. Meg nodded "But you can't pick on the Slytherin first years."

"Fine." he responded after a brief pause. Meg let Jim copy her star chart, drilled him in the reading, and helped him with his Wolfsbane essay.

All in all the day was pretty normal.

* * *

Woot review!

Tell me if you think Meg should join the Quidditch team and your random OCs because the giant war will be in later chappies even though I haven't read mark of athena and if you couldn't tell I'm forgetful sod so I need OCs or I will make them up as I go. And I suck at naming people.

Review click that obnoxious button and give me feedback!


	6. Dementor's flight

In which Meg jinxes Harry Potter

Okay sorry but between school and the new found GPXplus accont with the same screen name as this one (if you want to check it out) I haven't found the time to update. Updates will be slow and irregular but I believe I made this for all my fans out there.

Leave a review

Disclaimer was 2 chapters ago.

* * *

Meg found out from almost everyone that they had had to sleep in the great hall after the Sirius Black scare. Meg was glad she was stuck in the hospital room instead of sleeping in a room full of people who wouldn't shut up.

All in all Meg slept great. Except for the dream.

The demigod one.

It had featured an olds curt forest with a huge snake slithering up to a hollowed tree that Meg had followed. Nestled in the tree was a rag clad figure the side of a small pale baby. The figure turned a faced her with red eyes and slits for a nose.

Lord Voldemort!

Meg stumbled backwards, fell and woke up fearing for her life.

Voldemort was very much alive.

* * *

The next day was the first Quidditch game of the season and it was originally Slytherin vs Gryffendor but Flint claimed that Malfoy's arm was still off even though Meg had watched him use that arm for a number of things.

Instead the match was Hufflepuff vs Gryffendor. The Hufflepuffs had Cedric Digory for a team captain and seeker.

And Gyffendor had been studying Slytherin tactics.

But Nico was fairly certain that Guffendor would win, just like every year.

How did Gryffendor manage to win every match? That couldn't be possible.

Worse, the weather was horrid. A huge gale was threatening to destroy the school.

Zeus had to be angry at them for something.

Probably because they weren't fighting in the war against the giants. Meg began to think of how she was going to protect Harry in that gale. She could make him water proof so the game could be done with, or she could go read some books in the library about expelling Θεριστές ψυχής, she could practice Hecate spells and dull the harsh winds!

Meg rushed up to the great hall only to see that the Gyffendor team was gone already.

Κατάρες!

She ran out the door with her breakfast and bumped into Neville, dropping her meal. In a rush, she vanished the food with a Hecate spell and ran to find Harry.

Pulling out the handy map she made in first year she sprinted after Harry's dot. She ran around everyone to the exit of the castle until she was at the top of a huge staircase. As she was about to dash down she was grabbed by the arm and finally noticed that the stair she was about to step on had vanished!

"That would have been a pretty bad fall." said her savior. Finally turning to face him she discovered it was Cedric Digory. She thanked hurriedly and continued to make her way down the stairs to the Quidditch pitch barely pausing to make herself impervious to water before trying to catch Harry Potter.

Wood wouldn't let her in the team tent.

Jerk-hole.

Meg quickly made her map waterproof before going off to find Nico. She wasn't going to be able to watch Harry Potter play Quidditch in this kind of weather by herself.

Nico was, gasp!, in the library! Writing some big essay for Snape. Nico was obviously trying not to get expelled from school and sent to a worse one with no Greek books and, even worse, an English class.

Pulling her enchanted writing quill out, she finished Nico's essay before he returned from the book he was studying.

"Come on, there's a major Quidditch game in a big storm, I need you to help me babysit Potter." she said closing his book and placing it back on the shelf before using the translating spell on Nico's essay.

Nico got up, packed his things and followed her to the exit of the castle. Meg made him impervious to the rain and they walked out in many coats and their house scarves.

I t wasn't long before Nico was almost blinded by a stray Gryffendor scarf that had N.L. Initialed on it.

Figures it was Neville's, that kid loses everything. One of these days that kid will lose his nose,

while its on his face.

Gyffendor had a slight lead but needed the snitch to win and there was next to zero visibility on field.

Wood called for a break and Hermione was in the Gryffendor tent so quickly you'd think she had appearated. Really being that fast couldn't be humanly possible.

Soon Harry was back in the air and searching for the small flying orb of gold in the overcast sky.

Meg spotted it when Harry did and as he began his flight towards the snitch Meg's world went silent. The wind and rain were as hash as ever but no sound reached Meg's ears.

It.

Was..

So...

...

Cold...

Nico looked like he was having a small heart attack. He was flipping out, and actually grabbed her and shadow traveled.

Nico was fleeing.

Not good.

Emerging from the darkness, Nico shook her and sound came rushing back to her ears. Meg noticed that Nico looked like he was going to be sick. She pushed him to a nearby bush and walked a few paces away.

He came back with 3 chocolate bars. He gave one to Meg and began to eat another and explained. "Θεριστές ψυχής were coming I didn't want to be the first and biggest feist of misery and turmoil, and I couldn't just leave you to get attacked." he said as they saw something coming towards them.

Dodging the speeding projectile Meg had just enough time to recognize it as Harry's broom.

The Nimbis flew wildly before smacking into the Whomping Willow. At this point Meg and Nico we're sprinting to the Quidditch pitch to see what had happened.

wood splinters pelted them as they reached the pitch. Θεριστές ψυχής were fleeing back to their posts and Dumbledore was floating Harry to the hospital wing. Meg checked the scoreboard.

Cedric had caughten the Snitch.

She had totally jinxed Harry.

* * *

Review it's too late and I'm too tired to write a proper AN.

You know what to do.


	7. A magical day

In which Meg conjures a Patronus.

I'm back and still I have writers block for body and Soul.

I just realized that the first half of the chapter have been included in last chapter. Oops. I'm do sorry plz forgive me for screwing up on the order the plot is almost exactly the same though so focus in that instead!

Check three chapters ago for final disclaimer.

* * *

Harry was out of the hospital wing by the next day and life went in as usual.

Then she went to DADA.

She was early again and was reading her book in Greek. She heard the floor squeak as people walked to their desks and began talking in hushed whispers.

Something about prof. Snape.

Was he sick or something? Meg placed her book down carefully so the Mediterranean language was hidden cleverly.

She turned to face Nico and caught an impossible sight. She did a double take. Prof. Snape was dumping Nico's bag out commenting about how disorganized he was.

"Mr. di Angelo, do you know the definition of the words 'clean' and 'orderly'?" He asked as if Nico was a flesh eating disease.

Nico was obviously trying not to kill the man, his hand twitched and the desks' shadows flinched at the movement.

If Nico didn't hurry up and grab his stuff Snape would see Nico's Greek school books for sure. And that would lead to many suspicious looks from him and the Headmaster's suspicion too.

Meg spoke up in her now slightly accented voice. "Professor I do believe we've come here to learn, not to pester the other students." Meg's voice had a slight British accent from all her years at Hogwarts.

"Indeed we did, Ms. Thorn and I fully intend to teach as I see fit, and I see it fit to keep an organized school bag." Snape said dropping Nico's poor bag and slinking away.

Nico hurriedly shoved his papers into his bag and pulled out his DADA book, placed on the table next to Meg's and took his seat.

Snape began roll call and just as Snape reached Nico's name, Harry and friends walked on the door.

Oh so very late.

Snape began degrading Harry followed by Lupin who was sick for some reason. Saying that the class was very behind skipped to the back of the book. So far that only Hermione had read it.

Werewolves. Luckily there was a potion for letting a werewolf to keep his regular conscious too bad Lychenthropes from mythology kept their consciouses meaning they were naturally evil.

"Ms. Thorn would you be so kind as to read the chapter aloud." Snape said. It wasn't a question.

Meg stood up and with a stuttering start read the first paragraph falling quickly into the book only to be stopped by Snape signaling for her to stop.

"Ms. Thorn, as impressive as your Greek is, I highly recommend speaking in a language we all understand." He said.

Meg flushed in embarrassment and sank into her seat trying to hide her face, half out of embarrassment and the other half out of a shock-fear mixture.

Σκατά!

She had switched into Greek and hadn't noticed at all! What if Hermione asked questions! She glanced nervously at the intelligent Gryffendor, she seemed extremely tired. Hopefully she would be too tired to ask where an American student picked up fluent Greek.

Snape gave them TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT on identifying and killing werewolves.

TWO ROLLS!

Two!

In other news...

Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff putting Gyffendor back in the running for the Quidditch cup, and Harry planed on asking Lupin on how to repel dementors.

The next day Lupin was back.

Every one was complaining about Snape and the homework was repelled. Meg hit her head against the desk, she had helped Nico with his essay and in fact finished her's in three.

And now it did nothing for her grade!

As she left class Harry stayed back and asked about dementor lessons.

Meg, on the other hand, was off to the library to find out herself, she would not deal with her own personal horrors and since she was naturally magic she learned spells faster.

What better way to protect Harry than to learn how to repel dementors?

The book was really advanced so it was in the seventh year section but she found it and read it.

Think of a happy memory and say expecto partrom. Easy right?

No, it was hard.

Happy, happy, happy...

She was now in a secluded dungeon south of the Slytherin common room.

"Expecto Patronom!" She yelled at the wall thinking of her ninth birthday when she had gotten to pet a famous tiger.

A thin silver mist sprang forth. Unhappy with the results, she chose a different memory.

She picked that one moment from last year where she thought up a wacky inflatable arm-flailing tube man.

She almost laughed.

"Expecto Patronom!" She bellowed again, this time it had a vague shape.

Happy! Think happy!

Her cabin! The completion of the Hecate cabin! It meant she was finally getting out of the Hermes cabin! No more having to lug her stuff around just to make sure no one took her toothbrush.

Freedom.

"Expecto Patromom!" She said one was time and a huge silver serpent erupted from the tip.

Oh the irony.

Just last year everyone thought she was the heir of Slytherin.

Way to prove them right. She thought sarcastically.

She heard a sister shuffle if feet. Time for dinner! She ran to the great hall starving from all the effort she put into learning that charm.

She wolfed down her food as Harry told them about how he was going to learn the Patronus charm.

Well if he failed today Meg could always use her's.

Harry left for his Patronus lesson and came back as Meg was leaving the Gryffendor common room. Only the first years looked at her like a crazy, asking the other Gryffendors why a Slytherin was in the common. The second years had not knowing a year when she didn't come into the common said simply, 'cause Nico trusts her to remember the passwords that that crazy portrait comes up with, she should be helping Neville with them.' And left it at that.

The Fat Lady was still gone. And that Knight kept changing the password every day.

Meg left and passed Harry. He smelled of chocolate, and had a bar of chocolate in his hand. Meg waved, "Night Harry." She said.

"G'Night Meg." He said.

Meg got to her room and quickly changed got into bed and slept soundly.

Except for the dream about Sirius Black standing above Ron's sleeping form.

* * *

Okay I must have some things wrong I know it.

Please tell me!

To Artimis' hunters and Padfootblack and all of my fans I work for you guys and I love your reviews! Thanks for the support without you guys you wouldn't be reading this story.

Review fav follow!


	8. Holidaze

Holiday

In which Meg survives Christmas.

Man I haven't updated in awhile and this is a short chapter be warned. I got an F on a big project and I've been bummed out. FFFUUUUUUUU-!

Sorry. Here's a chapter

I can't own any thing but Meg and any other OCs I make for this fic.

* * *

Every one was excited for Christmas holidays. Except maybe Meg; that dream became a recurring one and she promised herself to watch Ron carefully. She signed to stay for Christmas and had Steve inform camp via a letter.

There was a last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas vacation or Holidays as the Brits called it.

Meg and Nico were left to wander the halls and search hidden rooms located on Meg's map. They found themselves surrounded by house elves in the kitchen, and had faced a Boggart in the crack of a tunnel they discovered to be collapsed.

There was a tunnel to secret rooms like secret bathrooms and what looked like a supply closet. They were currently in the closet room trying to open the darn thing.

Meg cast the unlocking charm for the umpteenth time in the hour and swore under her breath as they tugged on the handles.

Meg traded her pen for one if the Hephestus kid's hammers. She was getting tired of casting an ineffective spell. She smacked the door with all her might only for a gray aura with an owl to appear on the closet doors.

Oops! That had to belong to Athena. Uh oh. Meg and Nico waited for the Wisdom goddess to appear and punish them. And the aura vanished.

Nico sighed in relief. "I thought we were goners." Meg nodded, "I'm kind of disappointed that nothing happened. I wonder what's inside."

The closet shook violently all of a sudden and a horrible shriek came from it. Meg's mouth became dry and said. "I think we should, RUN!" And the Demigod duo tripped over themselves down the secret corridors and out into a regular hallway full of students.

The Hogsmeade trip must have been over.

Well now the Christmas rush would begin.

Oh great, time for last minute Christmas shopping. NOT! Meg's shopping was already done and in a magically locked box that only opened on Christmas. Or with Meg's password. Either way no one would be peeking.

Meg knew that right after holidays would be the Gryffendor vs Ravenclaw game and that she would need to teach Nico the Patronus charm.

After the Hogsmeade trip Harry looked depressed and lost. Meg wondered if Buckbeak's trial had gone well.

She dumped her things in her room and as she slipped off her shoes a familiar voice resounded behind her. "Sup!" Said Leo through the Iris message. Meg turned abruptly, her jaw dropping in surprise. "Leo! What are you doing?" She asked. Oh gods, if Patty (A/N yeah Pansy again lol) saw this she'd freak out.

Leo put on a flirting smile. "Ya miss me?" He asked. Meg looked to see that Pantry wasn't coming out of her ridiculously large closet. She peaked out her door to make sure they were alone.

"Leo shouldn't you be, I don't know, fixing or building something?" She asked forcing herself to keep her voice down.

Leo ran his greasy fingers through his unkept hair, putting a large silvery smear and spiking his hair unintentionally. "We'll actually be landing in that Forbidden Forest you told us about. We could use some reinforcements on the shields and swords."

"What!" Meg shouted so loudly Leo fell over some complex looking contraption and caused steam and smoke to fill the room momentarily and Jason to come and check on Leo.

Leo waved him off and pulling duct tape out of his magic tool belt and wrapped some around the broken pipe clearing the rest of the steam escaping.

He laughed and then rubbed his eyes, leaving big black smears. Realizing this Leo grabbed a rag from a box on the wall and wiped his face.

"Well," Leo said placing the rag on his shoulder. "We'll see you then." He winked and ended the call.

Meg sat down and rubbed her temples.

How was she going to explain this to Nico?

* * *

"Hey, Nico. Guess who IMed me almost in front of my whole common room?" She asked the shaggy haired Gryffendor. He looked over and shrugged before taking a large step over Trevor, Neville's toad.

"Leo?" He asked, Meg nodded and Sat on the nearby stairs. "He, Jason, Piper and maybe some others are coming tonight on the Argo II. We need to meet them in the Forbidden Forest at-" Meg fell silent at the sound of a meow and footsteps.

Filch came patrolling down the halls and scowled at them. "What do you think your doing? Get to bed you brats!" He yelled at them. Meg leapt up bid Nico good night and grabbing her bag, ran to her dorm.

She lay in bed until all she heard were the snores of her house, soundly asleep.

She got up and tiptoed out into the common room in a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt and the bag with her spell books slung across her shoulder.

As she was almost to the entrance to the common room Malfoy came out of the shadows behind her. "Just where, do you think, your going?" He asked sounding actually concerned.

Meg turned around and answered his question with a question, "Why would I tell you?" She asked.

He crossed the room stoping just out of Meg's reach. This was bad, it meant he was about to say something that could piss her off.

"Your going off to see that Gryffendor boy aren't you? You've done this more than once haven't you? Why do you like him so much is he your boyfriend?" He asked his voice cracking on 'boyfriend' and sounding hurt.

Σκατά!

Shit!

Of all the things that could happen! Malfoy had a crush on her! Crap!

"No!" She almost shouted her face burning. She silently thanked Nyx for the darkness of the room.

She left the room without another word and used the invisibility charm walking to the great hall to be joined by Nico.

The walk was uneventful. But it still took 20 minutes to find the landing site. After that it was all about catching up and enchanting armor and weaponry. Then it was time to leave.

The next day Malfoy's face was slightly red, but he told everyone it was from laughing at Harry in his dreams.

* * *

Christmas was uneventful too.

A picture of the campers. All 100+ of them gathered with some in Christmas hats and Santa suits. "Merry Christmas" was written in Greek above them. She put the picture next to her alarm clock after enchanting the picture to move. The Stoll brothers were putting fire crackers in people's pockets and snatching wallets while Annabeth leaned on Percy's shoulder. Drew shot Piper dirty looks and Leo was hitting on Thalia. Frank and Hazel stole glances at each other too.

Chocolate and letters from her cabin mates and a letter from Thalia trying to recruit her for the Hunters of Artemis. Same old same old.

Nico got other such trinkets and fewer letters but, he got his favorite gift from his father Hades. A black and white photo album with picture of his whole family. Harry asked why Nico held it like it would break at any minute but Nico looked like he would cry tears of joy. Something very un-Nico-like.

Draco had taken to staring at her in class.

The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffendor was upon the entire school. If Gryffendor won this match then they had a chance of finally earning the Quidditch Cup. Almost all of Slytherin was trying to trip up Harry, with the exception of Meg.

In fact Meg became the unofficial target because of her house and her friends.

Another thing was that Meg was still mulling that dream she had. Was it a nightmare or a demigod dream?

She and Nico where patrolling the Quidditch pitch for signs of dementors. The game was in twenty minutes and the stands were full of students.

The weather was nothing like the gale it was during the match between Gryffendor and Hufflepuff. The sky was clear and the ground firm.

The teams came out and then Meg spotted a surprising sight.

Harry didn't have a school broom, it was much nicer and looked new. She grabbed Nico's binoculars for a better look.

No.

Way.

That was a Firebolt! The fastest model out! That was so awesome! Harry was higher than the stands on "Go." Than anyone else.

Lee's commentary was focused on the fabulous a favorite for the win.

Then it hit her. Why hadn't she know about the new broom earlier? She faced Nico with a 'I'm not amused' face. He just looked at her as she was a mutated freak.

Oh wait she still had the binoculars on. Oops. She must look like a bug eyed freak. She let the binoculars drop back down to dangle around Nico's neck.

Lee said something about Firebolts again and Meg scoured the sky for Harry. He was in a steep dive with Cho Chang the Ravenclaw Seeker tailing him. She grabbed Nico's binoculars again("Hey!"), and looked at the space Harry was heading.

No snitch, that was a maneuver to get rid of Cho and grab the snitch. Had to be. Nico snatched the binoculars back. "I'm not a binocular stand." He said crossing his arms.

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffendor wins!" Lee bellowed.

Nico and Meg cheered and clapped for the Gryffendor team's victory and followed the celebrating team to the Gryffendor common room. Our least they almost made it.

Meg and Nico heard a low growl behind them. Turning they faced Prof. Oracle. Meg dropped her guard. That is until the Professor began to recite the old Great Prophecy.

"Half-blood of the eldest gods,

Will reach sixteen against all odds.-"

She cut off looking baffled. "Oh, hello children. Something horrible will happen to you. You in particular are surrounded by an aura of Death." She said pointing at Nico, who sniggered. "Well," she said, "Go celebrate." And she walked away.

Nico turned back to the stairs. But Meg kept starring after the teacher thinking one question.

How did she know that prophecy?

* * *

I haven't updated in forever. So I hope you enjoy this long chapter. I lost power but just got it back and the Wi-Fi with it.

Review!


	9. 00Meg

In which Meg and Nico are ninjas.

Ok so I got another flame. And I have to ask that person something,

IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW THE STORY GOES THAN WHY DID YOU READ THE FIRST TWO AND 8 CHAPTERS OF THIS ONE BEFORE YOU FLAMED? Oh and thanks for the spell check. Let's double check shall we?

And you are...

Right! Thank you very much my frie-er good person.

I got mail alerts like crazy when I updated it made me feel so happy to know people are looking forward to these.

I really need to read or watch the movie because I'm downright sure I got the timeline wrong again or i missed something. I just know it. Oh well who reads this monologue anyways. *depressed* Ameriko-chan pats back.

This chapter will be short or decent.

Meg is mine. You need my permission to use her but Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowlings.

* * *

The next morning the dream about Sirius Black and Ron occurred again, this time it was like it was in HD. She could hear Black's raspy breathing and the only reason she didn't freak out was because Black was swearing under his breath by The Portrait Hole, where the Fat Lady was.

This, she was sure had never happened before.

He had a scrap of paper covered in a messy scrawl. Meg leaned in and read the paper. Or almost. She distinctly remembered being dyslexic.

Those scribbles were the passwords for the Gryffindor common room, they had to be but it was in English. And English was all Greek to her. Or shall she say all English to her.

He said the unpronounceable gibberish the was the password and swore a little louder when he hit Hermione's Personal Study Table. "Shit! This was never here before."

He walked past a deep chair. A soft snore emitted from it's depths and both Meg and Black jumped. Nico was sleeping with his DADA text book open, upside down on his chest. He had probably been studying and fell asleep.

Those chairs were very dangerous. Their so comfy falling asleep on them as almost impossible. Meg knew, she'd done it more than once. Like last week. Prof. Catwoman had marched her back to Slytherin house.

Black walked up the stairs past Hermione's cat. Meg swore the cat looked right at her as she followed Black. Black certainly knew his way around. He even knew to jump the creaky step.

He opened doors and checked each room carefully looking for his prey. Meg's heart jump when he opened Harry's door. Everyone but Nico said the man was a murderer but, Nico knew Death a lot better than anyone else. He probably spoke to Thanatos in the Underworld at family get-togethers.

Black walked forward and Meg panicked. That guy had a knife for Zeus' sake!

She tried to tackle him.

And went right through him though he stumbled. He was quickly up and shredding Ron's curtains. Ron screamed, Black fled, and Meg woke up swearing in ancient Greek.

"Σκατά!"

* * *

Meg got dressed and prepared to sneak in to either the Gryffindor common room or chase Sirius Black. Which ever came first.

That was until Snape caught her and sent her back to her room, where she paced the room until she was sure a trench was being dug by her feet. She continued this until dawn broke and breakfast was being served.

In the great hall Ron was reciting his meeting with Black like it was a tall tail, but she didn't doubt that it was true.

She had been there.

The trio had revived a letter from Hagrid regarding Buckbeak's execution at sunset tonight.

Poor Buckbeak, and it was all Draco's fault too.

Classes went as usual, Nico's cauldron exploded, Neville had surely aced Herbology with Nico killing the plant under 12 seconds of receiving his project. Everyone enjoyed DADA and sunset was approaching.

Meg checked her map. She and Nico planed to meet at greenhouse three and trail Harry and friends to Hagrid's. there was no way in Hades that Harry wouldn't try to comfort the Half-giant.

Harry and his friends entered the hut before they could reach the door. They knelt next to the window a stone flew right past her head and hit the vase on the table. She looked back at the pumpkins were the stone came from and saw a mop of black hair and a glimpse of bright green eyes.

She tapped Nico's shoulder and whispered, "I'll be back, I saw something strange." He nodded and looked as the trio inside looked out the window at Ministry workers and an executer.

She walked out to the pumpkins to see a pair of figures take cover in the forest as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and hid by the pumpkins before dashing away with a squirming Scabbers in Ron's hands.

Nico came and joined her by the pumpkins, but not without tripping and scratching up his hands.

He swore lightly in Greek and the duo followed Harry.

Meg glanced back shortly to see another Harry Potter come out of the forest, look back into the forest as if talking to someone grab some fish, unhook Buckbeak drag Buckbeak into the dark forest and glance questionably at the fresh blood splatter where Nico fell on his hands.

* * *

She ran to Nico. "Nico," she said out of breath. "I just saw Harry go into the Forbidden Forest with Buckbeak, what the Hades is going on?" Nico looked like his mind had officially been blown.

Meg had a tingling sensation and looked into the forest. A large black dog stared ahead in her and Nico's general direction. Like it knew they were there but couldn't see them.

The dog turned its attention to Ron, Scabbers had bit him and in pursuit of his rat he had separated himself from the group. The dog lunged at Ron, grabbing him by the leg and dragging him to the Whomping Willow. The dog pulled him through a small nook in the roots of the tree. Ron used his leg to try to save himself but a loud crack was heard and Ron was ultimately dragged inside.

That hat had to be his leg breaking. It couldn't have been anything else.

Harry and Hermione tried to follow Ron but, the Willow swung at them repeatedly. Meg and Nico ran towards them, Meg ready to remove her invisibility charm but, Crookshanks ran under the swinging branches and tapped a knot in the tree's roots. The tree stood shock still and aloud the group to approach the secret entrance, albeit the the last two were trailing the first two.

The tunnel, as Meg noticed was dark and small. It went on and on and on away from the safety of the school. Meg was becoming jumpy, she was standing next to a very powerful demigod who was no long in a protecting barrier. It was becoming very likely that they would be attacked by something.

There was a light ahead, and a ladder leading up to it. It seemed to be a trap door. Harry opened it, Meg heard Ron's faint voice, he had to be upstairs. If there was an upstairs.

Harry got out of the hole, followed again by Hermione, Nico, and Meg. Harry and Hermione discuses briefly the chances of Black owning the dog that kidnapped Ron. Harry finished it with reminding her that they had to save Ron and continued upstairs.

Harry, you seem to have the same weakness as Percy. You'r unbendingly loyal to your friends.

Did Nico count as one of his friends? Yup, for sure , they hung out frequently. Was she one of his friends? That she wasn't sure of.

Stairs creaked and Meg was snapped out of her thoughts. Harry was going up stairs. She pulled Nico forward noticing that he was pouring the contents of a small vial onto his hands.

Oh! Meg had forgotten that Nico had tripped and bleed back at Hagrid's hut. His hands had to be stinging like crazy from when they felt their way through the tunnel.

Nico pocketed the rest and spread the Nectar around like hand sanitizer until his hands healed. Then the two hurried upstairs, trying to be quiet. There was Ron's terrified voice in the closest bed room. The door was open so they went inside.

Ron's leg, as Hermione stated, was indeed broken. The huge bloody gash was open to the world and he needed hospitalization fast or it would get infected.

Ron suddenly became that Star Wars guy and said, "Harry, it's a trap!" At this point Harry said, "we know the dog belongs to Sirius Black." "No Harry, he is the dog! He's an Animigius!"

Just then a man Meg recognized as Sirius Black stepped into the room wielding Ron's wand.

* * *

Lol.

This was longer than I expected but probably a short chapter I haven't checked the word count yet.

Enjoy and review plz!

My grammar is horrible because when I write OF I hit the I key and IF is a word too.


	10. Flashback

In which Meg goes back in time.

Sorry guys I got grounded because of my bad report card montages ago but I swear I WILL finish ALL of my stories okay?

I own only Meg!

* * *

Sirius Black had kicked up a lot of dust in his arrival but still was right there. He had sunken, dead looking eyes that appeared to have hopes of revenge.

Meg began to search for a way out when Harry attacked Black with his fists. Nico pulled her out of the way as Harry pushed Black against the wall and began to scream about Sirius killing his parents, about how he was the secret keeper and how he worked for Voldemort. Professor Lupin came in and pulled Harry off of Sirius before hugging the condemned man like a brother.

Meg's mind raced with questions and the dust was starting to bother her nose. Hermione started to scream about how Lupin had been the one helping Sirius Black into the school and then she said he was a werewolf.

Meg was getting a huge migraine.

And the dust wasn't helping anything.

Wait had she said werewolf?

Lupin was a werewolf. Hermione was always right so it had to be true. Actually, Meg thought back, it explained why Lupin always acted strangely.

Sirius grabbed Scabbers and hissed a spell at him.

Meg did believe she missed something important like, she didn't know, an explanation!

Suddenly Meg didn't need an explanation as Scabbers grew and became a hideously ugly man. The Man-who-was-once-Scabbers kicked up a lot of dust and Meg, unable to control herself, sneezed.

All heads whipped in Meg and Nico's direction. Nico grabbed her and shadow traveled. The cruel hiss was screaming past her and they emerged across the room far from where Lupin was now swatting his hand at now empty air.

She looked at Nico's now tired face and mouthed the word 'thanks'. He nodded off slightly and Meg pinched his cheek, waking him up.

Turning her attention back to the scene before them, Meg picked up the Scabbers is actually Peter Something-or-other and he's supposed to have been murdered by Black.

Black suddenly exclaimed the Peter had been the Secret Keeper for Harry's parents and was responsible for their deaths. And that Peter had killed all those people.

That explained why Nico said Sirius wasn't a murderer. Sirius was innocent.

Now the group was preparing to head back to Hogwarts so that Peter could be tried instead of Sirius for all those murders.

The next moments happened in fast forward.

The door burst open revealing Snape holding a steaming goblet and Harry's invisibility cloak.

Wild SNAPE appeared!

Wild SNAPE used Expelliamus on SIRIUS!

Critical hit!

HARRY used Guilt Trip on wild SNAPE!

Guilt Trip turned into MFSYL (My Father Saved Your Life) Card!

Wild SNAPE used Counter!

Etc. etc.

Before anyone new it the Potter gang was being led back to Hogwarts with a KOed Snape, an injured Ron, a captive Peter, and their friendly stalkers, Nico and Meg.

As soon as they exited the tunnel, Sirius asked Harry the question of the century. He asked if Harry would come and live with him after the Peter thing was over.

Meg could tell that this was Harry's best bet on getting away from the Dursleys for good. He said yes.

Meg felt like she might run up to Harry and congratulate him on getting out of 4 Pivet Drive.

And she would have if the full moon hadn't broken through the cover of the clouds.

Lupin, who had Peter at wand point suddenly doubled over allowing Peter to transform and run away.

Meanwhile Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Meg and Nico froze as it looked at them and then turned at the sound of a wolf howling in the forest behind them.

Lupin bounded towards them and Meg had to pull Nico down and not scream at the same time.

Lupin leapt over them and continued towards the forest as Sirius chased Peter, or tried to.

The shadows gave up Meg and a very drowsy Nico just as Harry left the scene after Sirius.

Hermione and an unconscious Ron on the other hand had been right there. Hermione shot them a pissed look. "Umbrakinesis is a unique, powerful, and rare form of magic, and I know that you two have been using it since you started going here. That means that Nico is already very good at it and that he has been illegally practicing magic outside of school. And," she glared right at Meg. "I expected you of all people to know better than exploiting magic for gain."

Nico's head lolled forward as he fell asleep on the ground and Meg stood up now pissed. Exploiting her best friend? Meg had an invisibility charm that would knock Hermione's socks off! Meg made a magical map in 5 SECONDS! Nico just do happened to be her partner in crime, thank you very much.

"But," said Hermione. "Your both hiding something and I want to know what it is. Nico told me he was a halfblood but Umbrakinesis is an inherited skill that must be passed on by two users of the magic. You two have been lying to everyone and I'm sick of it! So just tell me what's going on already! I won't tell, I swear!"

Meg picked up Nico and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone." Meg said glaring machetes.

Hermione, with Ron draped over her shoulder spoke after a few seconds. "Fine. I swear on the river Styx not to tell a single living soul."

"Any soul." Pushed Meg. Couldn't have Gaia learning from a ghost now could we.

"Okay, I, Hermione Granger swear on the river Styx not to tell any soul Meg and Nico's secret."

Lightning suddenly struck just feet away from Meg and Nico. The loud crash of thunder woke Nico up to see the scorch marks. He looked at the sky nervously. "I think the first thing on anyone's to do list is to get Ron to safety before Uncle Z fires another warning shot." Suggested Nico before he fell back asleep.

Hermione, shocked, nodded before hurrying inside with Meg and Nico on her 6.

Hermione reported that Lupin had become a werewolf and that Sirius Black was innocent and how Peter escaped capture and mentioned that she found Meg and Nico out of bed trying to find them. She told this to Prof. Catwoman. And mentioned that Sirius and Harry could be in trouble.

The head of Gryffendor house had to tell the ministry people and had the trio stay in the hospital wing, but not before taking 10 points from each student's respective house.

Harry was soon carried in left to lay until he woke up. Meanwhile they were informed that Sirius was to receive the Dementor's kiss. Just the words sent shivers down Meg and Nico's spines.

Hermione looked at Meg finally and demanded to know what their secret was. Meg sighed. "Me and Nico," she began. And then Ron stirred. Taking this as an opportunity to keep it a secret. Nico added. "He wasn't included," pointing at Ron. "And I don't want to be killed by Uncle Z for having him swear in too."

Hermione remembered her recent encounter with lightning and instead chose to comfort Ron.

Soon after Harry woke up and Madam Pomfery called to Meg and Nico.

The duo rushed to the door and were surprised to see Dumbledore standing before them.

Dumbledore started the conversation. "I am under the impression that you two have been sneaking out after hours by use of rare and powerful old magic. The likes of which haven't been seen in over seventy years. I am also under the impression that you two are not simple here to learn magic."

Σκατά! Time to spill the beans. To Meg surprise Nico stepped forward and apologized. "I'm sorry Headmaster I'm the one with Umbrakinesis and I've dragged Meg in to this because I trust her-" Dumbledore interrupted. "I believe I know why you are here but I will respect your privacy and leave it as it is, a mystery." He said smiling as smart-alecky as an old man could

Meg sighed but still spoke, if only to lower the tension in the room. "If you want the condensed version, I got an acceptance letter and a vision telling me to protect Harry. Nico got a mission to hunt down and destroy the Sorcerer's Stone. It's that simple."

She made sure to leave out the part that their parents were gods or that they gave them the mission.

Dumbledore took them back inside the Hospital Wing.

Harry instantly began to defend Sirius shouting his innocence and swearing it by every deity that came to mind.

"You have to believe me!" He finished.

" And I do Harry. Miss Granger I do believe three turns would be appropriate," Meg briefly spaced out due to lack of sleep but snapped back. " remember more than one life can be saved." Dumbledore winked and left the room leaving a shocked audience in his wake.

"What just happened?" Asked Nico.

"I honestly don't know." Replied Meg.

Hermione then briefly explains that Dumbledore wants them to go back in time to help Sirius escape.

"Yes but how?" Pointed out Harry. Hermione reached into her shirt and took out her necklace and it's hourglass shaped pendent. The pendent had two rings around it.

Meg was certain she had seen a pendent like that somewhere, but where?

"What-" Harry started. "It's a Time Turner Harry, I've been using it all year to get to all of my classes." Hermione said stretching out the long chain.

"So, It's like a portable time machine?" Nico asked drowsily.

Meg suddenly remembered her sister Lou Ellen showing one to the cabin and explaining its properties.

"Yes." Answered Hermione.

"Well, who's up for even more late night mischief?" Meg asked clapping her hands together.

Nico yawned, "Not me, I'm exhausted." Nico lay down on a bed and promptly fell asleep.

There goes the son of Hades, into the realm of Morpheus.

"We'll I'm going." said Meg.

Hermione nodded. The Brit stretched the cord around the three teens and spun the hourglass once, twice, thrice, and let it spin back into place.

Except it kept spinning.

It discharged a small amount of blue sparks, and them some more. Meg looked out and saw the world zoom by in rewind.

The pendent slowed and came to a stop. Soon after Madam Pomfery shooed them all out.

Meg checked the clock. Three hours ago.

That was cool.

Really cool.

* * *

Okay Christmas here in the US

Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will end this one.

Merry Christmas


	11. ¡Finito!

¡Finito!

In which Meg survives her third year without spilling the beans.

You guys are probably mad about the cliff hanger last chapter, right?

Well now we finish this.

I had a Pokemon plot bunny in my head that I'm writing up and not releasing to fanfiction yet, this comes first. And I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it.

Okay, last chapter before next story I'm getting my writer ON.

Let's do this.

I still own nothing.

i want to thank LucediDio for pointing out I typed Thalia and not Clarisse.

* * *

Meg had to admit that Hermione's time turner was very cool.

She just watched Hermione punch Malfoy, which was kind of cool seeing as he could really be a jerk sometimes.

They found them selves hiding behind the pumpkins at Hagrid's too. As soon as the Golden trio left the hut Meg ran into the cover of the woods and watched as Peter squirmed in Ron's hands and escaped and as a blood spatter appeared on the ground where Nico slipped. Meg noticed Buckbeak looking at Harry.

"Did you see that?" Asked Harry.

"Yes that was Nico tripping." Said Meg. Harry stared at her. "Were you following us?"he asked.

"Not now Harry you need to save Buckbeak right now, I saw you emerge from the forest go!" Meg hurried him forward.

Using fish Harry was able to get Buckbeak into the forest and the trio went deeper in. "So," said Harry. "You were following us."

"Yes. I used an advanced invisibility charm on myself and Nico and followed you. We've been at it since first year, we were there when you beat Squirrel/Voldamort, and I was in the Chamber of Secrets, and I was there when you met Sirius in five minutes and with Hermione after you chase Sirius. You guys have all the adventures and I want in." She concluded, not mentioning that she also was about to reveal her secret to Hermione.

"So you know Sirius is innocent?" Harry asked. Meg nodded.

"Then you'll help prove he's innocent."

"Sure, he didn't kill any mortals."

"Wait." Said Hermione. "Mortals."

Σκατά!

"It's what we call Muggles at my magic camp in New York." She lied quickly.

"Oh." Said Hermione. "Then will you at least tell me your secret?"

Σκατά!

"Get we just came out." Said Harry. "Next I'm going to follow Sirius and see my dad."

Wait, wait. Hold the phone. Harry's parents are dead.

"It couldn't have been your dad Harry he's dead." Said Hermione.

"What if he's not. Maybe he survived."

Meg interjected. "And this is when me and Nico almost become werewolf food."

Lupin howled and Hermione did something stupid. She began it howl.

Lupin looked over at the trio. He jumped Meg and Nico and came straight at them.

"Σκατά!" Shouted Meg as she grabbed Harry and Hermione and ran, Buckbeak following Harry.

They lost it but also got a bit lost. They found themselves at a frozen lake. It was late spring not Christmas.

A sharp chill ran through her entire being colder than Death could possibly be.

No hope, no light, she was lost in world of darkness, alone, so cold.

What is... hope?

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried. The thought of Travis and Connar pranking cabin 8 with golden fruit.

She laughed and color returned in bright vibrant world while a misty silver serpent lunged at a cloaked figure.

The Θεριστές ψυχής fled across the ice to glide over weaker prey. An unconscious Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

Harry kept saying that at any moment his father would appear and save him.

"Uh Harry, remember what Sirius and everyone says about you?" Said Meg trying to give him a hint.

"They say I look like my da- oh. It was me I saved myself." He said and ran out to the opposite shore.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A huge stag sprouted out of the tip of his wands and charged the dementors.

Harry said something about prongs but Meg didn't find forks relevant to the situation at all though.

They watched the teachers take Harry and Sirius to the castle. As soon as they cleared the sight Harry use Buckbeak to break Sirius out of the Charms room.

Sirius was sent on his way with Buckbeak and they went back to the hospital wing and went back to the present, or was it the future? Past?

Soon after they were told that Sirius Black had escaped. The school year continued after that. Grades were passed back, Nico failed Herbology again, Meg's transfiguration grade was good. Her divination sucked, Harry mentioned that all he had to do was make each death worse than the last one to get a good grade.

Crazily enough Nico passed potions.

Who'd have thought?

The Dementors were removed from the campus because Sirius would never come back there and Lupin, the best DADA teacher ever was booted for being a werewolf.

He was the best teacher that class ever had.

Ever.

Period.

The train ride to Kings Cross was a comfortable one that Meg and Nico enjoyed after the whole Black crisis.

They found themselves telling Harry about how a boy named Percy, a guy they went to summer camp with helped Clarisse get the 'motorcycle' her brothers stole back to her dad. And about the 'fist fight' Percy got into in the process.

Hermione asked why they stole it and Nico explained that the cycle was her father's "baby" and that her half brothers wanted to get her in trouble because she was supposed to watch over it for the day.

Before Hermione could ask more questions they arrived at the station where Meg and Nico Shadow Traveled back to camp before any questions could be asked.

Chiron congratulated them for surviving the school year and got the full scoop on their adventure.

Then they continued summer life like always. And as Meg wondered what next year would be like, she found a pair of tickets on her bed to a sporting event in Britain.

The Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

I bet you can't wait for the Fourth installment.

I want to thank the people that have been reading and reviewing since the first installment Welcome Demigod to Hogwarts and continued to read to this one and I hope you read the next four years of Meg's school experience.

Sincerely,

Thank you.


End file.
